


the boy in front of him

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wanted to hate the boy in front of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy in front of him

**Author's Note:**

> This is just wolfstar drabble :) sorry its so short x

Remus wanted to hate the boy in front of him. But it was proving rather difficult. After a four years as his best friend Remus was the furthest thing from hating Sirius than he had thought was possible.

Remus wanted to hate the boy in front of him. But the way he chuckled at his jokes and smiled at his joy made it impossible. After a four years as his best friend Remus was the furthest thing from hating Sirius than he had thought was possible.

Remus wanted to hate the boy in front of him. But when he looks into his eyes he can't find himself looking away. After a four years as his best friend Remus was the furthest thing from hating Sirius than he had thought was possible.

Remus wanted to hate the boy in front of him. But he admired his strength and courage to much. After a four years as his best friend Remus was the furthest thing from hating Sirius than he had thought was possible.

Remus wanted to hate the boy in front of him. But the way Sirius' voice rasped when he woke up made Remus want to hear his voice everyday day. After a four years as his best friend Remus was the furthest thing from hating Sirius than he had thought was possible.

Remus didn't hate the boy in front of him because after four years of being his best friend, Remus Lupin loved Sirius Black.


End file.
